


She was a punk

by Collywobbless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bald Kink, Bald woman, Body Hair Removal, Exhibitionism, Eyebrow removal, F/M, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair removal, Haircuts, Head Shaving, Illustrations, Makeover, Nipple Piercings, Permanent hair removal, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punk, Sex, Tattoos, Transformation, bald, coming on bald head, completely hairless, extreme haircuts, eyelash removal, fullbody shaving, hairless, permanently bald, shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collywobbless/pseuds/Collywobbless
Summary: She was a punk and I fell in love with her instantaneously.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	She was a punk

She was a punk and I fell in love with her instantaneously.

When we met she sported a blue mohawk and a lopsided smile. She had multiple rings in her ears and was stretching her earlobes. She had two piercings in her bottom lip, one in her left nostril, two in her right eyebrow and one belly button ring. I later found out she had pierced nipples and a pierced clit as well. She had an intricate vine tattoo over her back and shoulders and a pair of wings on her chest.

We were dating and I noticed she changed her hairstyle frequently. From the blue death hawk, to a green short bob with shaved nape, to an extreme red bowl cut, to a purple and pink chelsea cut, to a bleach blonde buzzcut. I loved all of her looks. Then one memorable day she shaved all her hair off. She started to let it grow out after that.

\---

She had been growing her hair out for over two and a half years. It was one hot summer and her hair was longer than I had ever seen it before. It now reached past her shoulders and was her natural ashy blonde. I missed the shaved look and flashy colours, but I didn't want to push it. She seemed frustrated and hot and was messing around with her hair more than usual.

One particularly hot day she came to me and said she needed a haircut. I was all too eager to help and told her as much. She grabbed a bunch of old supplies from a box in the closet and told me to just get rid of the sweaty mop of hair. Completely.

I could hardly contain my excitement as she pushed some clippers into my hand and sat down in a chair in front of me, back turned towards me. I plugged in the device and it started to purr. I asked her if she was sure and she nodded vigorously. Just shave it all off she told me.  
I pushed her head down and put the clippers down on the back of her head. As soon as it made contact the sound the machine made changed to a lower tone. I slowly moved the clippers up her head and hair started falling on the ground.

There was a nice path left behind by the clippers once they reached her forehead. I went back to the back of her head and put the clippers right next to the path I just made and moved to the front of her head once more. Pass after pass I slowly made it from one side of her head to the other. More and more hair was piling on the floor.

When I finally did her whole head it looked really messy. There were bits of hair sticking out and I spent some time cleaning up, shaving away the parts I missed. Her head was now covered in stubble, less than half an inch in length. I was breathing heavily by this point and hoping she didn't notice.

I turned off the clippers and asked her what she thought. She moved a hand over her head to feel. She sighed and asked me if I couldn't do better than that. I asked her what she meant and she pointed out that there was still hair left that I could get rid of.

I rummaged through the box and pulled out some throwaway razors and some cans of shaving cream. I shook the can, sprayed the cream over her head and spread it out with my hands. Then I took the razor and shaved away the first strip. Leaving a small patch.

Before I could continue I had to go retrieve a bowl of water for rinsing the razor. I shaved away strip by strip of stubble, making it from one side of her head to the other slowly. Then I used a wet towel to clean off her scalp.

Her entire head was done and looked hairless, but as I did a closer inspection with my hands I still felt the tiniest rough parts on her head. I lathered her scalp again and did a second pass with the razor on her head. Now her head looked and felt completely smooth.

She did an inspection for herself and said I did a good job. Then she pointed to a bottle in the box and told me to put in on her scalp. It was some sort of lotion against skin irritation, so I put a generous amount in my hands and rubbed it over her head. She stood up and stretched, making a pleased sound as she caressed her own smooth head. Her scalp was shining in the light coming from the windows.

My hard-on was painful at this point. She turned around to look at me and noticed. She was not surprised. She went down on her knees, took me out of my pants and started blowing me. I busted my load almost immediately. She didn't swallow. Instead she pulled back and let my cum burst all over her face and denuded scalp. She took a finger, scooped a bit op semen and licked it off.

After she cleaned herself off with the towel she said I wasn't done yet. She still had plenty of hair to get rid of on her body. We moved to the bathroom and I took the box with equipment with me. She walked in front of me, stripped off her top and skirt as she went, she wasn't wearing any underwear. She let the bathtub fill up and laid down in it. I sat on the edge.

First she let one leg hang out from the tub. I took it in my lap, put the shaving cream on and carefully shaved it in long strokes. Her other leg was next, then her arms one after another. The hair on her limbs was fine, but I removed all of it all the same. She put both her arms up, so I could reach her armpits and I had to lean over to be able to reach and shave both sides.

Then I joined her in the tub. She gestured to me to do her back too, so I sat behind her. There was hardly any hair there, but it all had to go regardless. Next was her chest and I couldn't help playing with her nipple rings while I was lathering her breasts, but she pushed me to go on. I shaved all of her and then I went further down to do her belly.

Her pubic area was next. I took my time shaving her pubes and genitals and everything between her thighs and butt cheeks. I applied shaving cream generously. I had to grab another can somewhere in the process of shaving her entire body. Meticulously I shaved all the hair away. As I rinsed her off and checked if I removed all the hair I flicked the little metal ball on her clit. She squirmed a little.

I pulled back and asked her if I was done now, but she shook her bald, shiny head. She said I forgot to shave her face, so I started lathering up her cheeks. The hair on her face was barely there, but I shaved it all away. I was still in the process of shaving her chin when she reminded me not to forget her eyebrows. I put cream on them and in two short strokes they were completely gone.

I carefully dunked her head in the water to rinse off the last bits of cream and loose hairs. She came up and looked at me expectantly. Now I was confused, since I was sure I had gotten rid of all of her hair. She pointed at her eyes and told me her lashes needed to go too. When I asked how and she told me to be creative.

I got a pair of very tiny nail scissors from somewhere in the box and I returned to her. I told her to close her eyes, which she did, and I carefully cut her eyelashes as short as I could. I wiped them away with my thumbs. She had to blink a couple of times, before she could look at me. She smirked and told me that was perfect.

By this time my dick was back at full attention. I took in my completely hairless and smooth girl. She looked even more stunning without eyebrows and eyelashes. She switched our positions and sat on my lap. She rubbed her wet cunt against my cock before she mounted me and rode me hard. I fucked back into her. We finished quickly together. She screamed as I came in her pussy.

We cleaned up and drained the bath. She towelled off and gave me the bottle of lotion I had put on her head previously and I rubbed it all over her body. She went to inspect herself in the mirror. She was utterly smooth and shiny from head to toe. Not one hair left on her, I had made sure of that. She smiled.

\---

After a couple of weeks her hair had grown out about an inch all over when she told me to do it all again. I took my time removing every scrap of hair from her head and body once again. Ending the shaving session by rubbing her hairless skin in shiny lotion. We had mind-blowing sex after that.

We repeated this cycle for some time. She started wearing big dramatic winged eyeliner and drew on her eyebrows in funky colours and weird shapes. Yet she was still restless.

One day she took me to an appointment she had made with her piercing studio. I watched as she sat in the chair and got her left eyebrow pierced twice, then her septum, her tongue and her right nostril pierced and then her upper lip pierced on both sides. The piercings on her face were now symmetrical. As the artist was in the process she asked him to also put bigger piercings in her nipples and bigger plugs in her ears.

The first two shaving rituals after this I had to be mindful of her still healing piercings. As soon as they were healed she gave me a blowjob to test out her new tongue piercing.

Once she was completely healed she had another surprise for me. She took me with her to her tattoo artist. She had some more designs she wanted to be put on her skin: the vine tattoo on her back was expanded down over her ass and thighs and she got a tribal tattoo over her pubic area and hip bones. These modifications took multiple sessions.

\---

Some time later a package arrived in the mail for her, but I paid it no mind. When she came home she found her package and went to show me. She opened the box and put a couple of bottles into my hands. It was a powerful permanent hair removal cream.

According to the instructions the cream had to be applied on the desired area, left to work for 20 minutes and then had to be rinsed off with lukewarm water. It would kill all hair follicles on the area it had been applied to and no hair would ever grow there again.

She looked at me excitedly and we both went to the bathroom. I put on gloves and opened the bottle of hair removal. It smelled strongly. We decided to take things slowly and do one area at the time to be thorough. I started on her legs. I spread it on her lower leg and evenly, moved up to her thigh and then I went to her other leg. We let the cream sit for the recommended time. She said it itched, but it was not painful. After 20 minutes we rinsed her legs and they were completely smooth.

Next we moved to her arms. I spread the cream evenly on both her arms and under her armpits and we waited again. I rinsed the cream off and the hair went down the drain with it. Next was her back and then her chest and belly. Lastly was her pubic area. Again, I took extra care here around her genitals and ass. She squirmed a lot more, saying it tingled, but it still didn't hurt.

Her entire body was done, now it was time for her head. I ran my gloved fingers through the stubble that was currently still covering her head. I asked her if she was sure she wanted to be permanently bald. She said yes. She didn't want to have any hair anywhere anymore ever. She told me to hurry.

I rubbed the cream on her head and massaged it in her scalp, covering it completely and evenly. After the waiting period was over I put my hand on her scalp and rubbed the hair away with my fingers before rinsing it all away with water. Her scalp was left smooth.

I knew what to do next and rubbed cream on her face, starting with the sides and moving closer to her eyes. I covered the eyebrows, but I hesitated for a bit around her lashes, before telling her to keep her eye shut really well. Then I carefully put the cream around and on her long lashes. I couldn't cover them completely, because then the cream would get into her eyes.

The last 20 minute session was over. I rinsed away the hair removal cream from her face, being extra careful around her eyes. It had worked. I had also rinsed away the very last traces of hair. The eyebrows were gone as well as the lashes. In fact all of her hair was gone now.

She thanked me. She had gotten what she wanted. She was completely and permanently hairless and smooth She would not have any hair anywhere on her head or body anymore forever.

My cock was at full attention and she was dripping wet. She told me to fuck her hard, so I pounded into her in the bathtub until we both exploded. I pulled back just in time to come all over her face and bald head. The semen was glistening on her smooth scalp.

We washed and dried off. She had a different type of lotion for me to rub all over her skin this time. It was oilier and looked even shinier. In the lamplight her skin seemed to be glowing. I could see myself reflected in her smooth scalp when I massaged the oil in.

\---

A couple of weeks later we noticed the colour of her scalp had changed. It must have been because all the hair follicles had disintegrated now. She started to walk around completely naked whenever she had the chance. She never wore clothes inside the house now and when she could get away with being nude outside she did.

I rubbed the lotion on her skin every day and it made her skin very soft. She would strut around shiny and sleek and naked. I caressed her smooth scalp and body as often as she did herself. She got an even tan, her scalp was the same colour as the rest of her hairless skin.

\---

She took me to a couple more of her appointments. First she went back to the tattoo artist. The vine tattoos on her entire back were expanded up to her head and arms and legs. Ending on her hands and feet and an intricate, detailed pattern would adorn her scalp. An electric blue lightning bolt was tattooed on either side of her head. She got a butterfly tattoo over one breast, a hummingbird on the other and a floral tattoo on her belly. On her shoulder she got a text reading "bald chicks rule" and on the inside of her thigh she got the text "cum on my bald head". This took multiple sessions.

During one session at the tattoo studio she got permanent make-up. Her lips were coloured a dark purplish red and her eyeliner was tattooed in a dramatic wing gradient from dark purple to bright pink, she decided to leave her eyebrows unpainted. Finally she got a couple of small hearts tattooed under her right eye.

When her tattoos were finally done and healed over I got to escort her to her appointments at the piercing studio. The artist started on her ears. She got an industrial ear piercing, the ones with the steel bars, and a tragus piercing in each ear. The rest ears were filled up with as many rings that could possibly fit. Both her cheeks got pierced, as well as the bridge of her nose and the middle of her bottom lip and she got three more eyebrow rings on each side. She got bigger piercings for her nipples and septum and she got even bigger plugs for her earlobes.

In another session the artist started on her breasts. She got new vertical nipple piercings in with the old horizontal piercings and bigger bars were put in for the old piercings. On her genitals she got both her inner and outer labia pierced. Twelve in total were put in on each side. Then for her clit a horizontal hood piercing was put in with her vertical hood piercing and the latter was replaced with a bigger sized piercing.

It took quite a while for all the piercings to heal, but when they did the result was amazing.

\---

My girl was a work of art. I loved to show her off and she loved to show herself off. In public she wore as little as possible, but she preferred to wear nothing at all. She wore short, see through tops and miniskirts or cut-off shorts with the fly open. Sometimes when it was cold she wore a jacket with nothing under it. She never wore underwear and she never covered her sleek, tattooed head.

She turned a lot of heads and she loved it. Letting everyone see her tattoos, her piercings and her oh so smooth and hairless skin and scalp. I rubbed the oil on every inch of her skin every day, so her skin shone just like her piercings.

She walked around completely nude around the house. All of her bare, gleaming skin and artwork and jewellery on display for me. The neighbours could enjoy it as well, as she never closed the blinds. I touched her soft skin as often as I could, sometimes rubbing or pulling a piercing as I went. The oil and the piercings had made her much more sensitive and horny, so almost every touch lead to sex.

We had sex in public regularly. One time we were at a party and I caressed her nude scalp while dancing and she got so horny she took me outside and I fucked her from behind in the back alley. Another time she took me clothes shopping and pulled me in the fitting booth to give me a blowjob. Once we went to a bar for some drinks when she led me to the bathroom and I fucked her in the stall. Then we got caught and to avoid trouble she offered to let every guy in the bar come on her bald head as I watched.

Sometimes she is in public and she just wants to be naked. One memorable time we were walking across the street in broad daylight and she just pulled off her summer dress and deposited it in the trash. Walking on completely nude as if nothing happened.

I have fallen even more in love with my bald, tattooed, pierced, exhibitionist punk girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more pictures that go with this story, check out my [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/20368213/artworks).


End file.
